Faithful
by clownfishyblue
Summary: It's love is Unbreakable !


Kyumin's Fanfiction / Faithful / ANGST / GENDERSWITCH /OneShoot

Tittle : Faithful  
Author : clownfishyblue  
Pair : Kyumin  
Rate : Teen  
Genre : Genderswitch , Romance , Angst, OOC  
Length : Oneshoot  
Warning : Kalau gasuka jangan dibaca , tapi kalo udah terlanjur baca wajib RCL! Some Typo(s)  
Summary : It's love is Unbreakable !  
A/N :  
Oh iya Dengerin lagu Take Me away nya U-Kiss sama Seperti Yang Kau Minta nya Chrisye deh pas baca , insyaallah feelnya dapet , Oiya ini juga udah pernah aku publish di blog aku , mungkin beberapa pernah membacanya..

Yaudahlah langsung aja deh ,,,  
Teukidottt

-Faithful-

Seorang wanita dengan potongan eksekutif tengah mengambil tas diatas meja riasnya. Dan setelah itu dia segera menuju ruang makan dimana seorang laki-laki dewasa namun sedikit berbeda tengah meminum susunya.

"Kyu, apa kau sudah siap?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang lembut

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dengan senyum dihiasi bekas susu disekitar sudut bibirnya. Dengan lembut dan pelan wanita yang diketahui bernama Lee Sungmin membersihkan bekas susu tersebut dengan ibu jarinya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

"Ayo ambil tasmu, kita ketempat Dr. Dasom sekarang," Ajaknya seperti biasa kepada laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun tersebut.

Sambil beranjak dari duduknya, Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil tas punggung kecilnya bergambar Superman, dan kemudian mengikuti wanita didepannya menuju mobil Honda Civic putih milik Sungmin.

Sesampainya ditempat yang dituju Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak langsung turun dari mobilnya. Sungmin mencoba melepaskan seatbelt yang terpasang ditubuh Kyuhyun, "Hari ini baik-baik ya sama Dr Dasom ^^ kau jangan menganggu temanmu lagi, mengerti?" Tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, miniming , aku tidak menganggu mereka kok, mereka saja yang mengangguku duluan, mereka bilang aku tak boleh bermain ditempat ini, katanya ini bukan tempatku dan aku bukan teman mereka." Rengek Kyuhyun dengan nada terdengar seperti rajukan manja.

Sungmin terdiam sesaat, Ya itu memang bukan tempat yang tepat bagi Kyuhyun! Begitu desahnya dalam hati, Sungmin kemudian mengambil nafas panjang-panjang. Pekerjaannya dikantor sudah terlalu menyita pikiran dan tenaganya akhir-akhir ini, hingga tiap malam dia sudah tidak sempat lagi mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun sebelum tidur. Sampai-sampai dia baru tahu dari Dasom kalau kemarin Kyuhyun membuat keributan kecil dengan teman satu tempat terapinya.

Dikelas terapi Kyuhyun memang hanya ada dia dan Dr Dasom , tapi ketika dia istirahat terapi tentu saja Kyuhyun akan keluar kelas, dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya disana.

Sungmin kembali menatap mata Kyuhyun. Dia tidak mungkin berbohong. "Yasudah, kalau begitu kau bermain dengan Dr Dasom saja ya Kyu?" pintanya sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Kyuhyun. "Nanti aku akan bilang ke Dr Dasom untuk menemanimu bermain, sehingga anak-anak itu tidak akan menganggumu lagi," Sambung Sungmin.

Dan dengan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan penuh kesenangan Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sembari mengangguk cepat-cepat.

"Cup~" Sungmin mencium kening Kyuhyun yang tertutupi oleh rambut coklatnya, "Yasudah sana, cepat turun dan masuk kekelasmu. Nanti aku jemput ya Kyu." Ujar Sungmin setelah melepaskan ciumannya sembari sedikit merapikan poni yang menghiasi kening Kyuhyun.

Dan setelah diperintah seperti itu Kyuhyun langsung menurut , segera masuk ke kelasnya tersebut. Setelah Kyuhyun sudah masuk kekelas dan tak terlihat lagi oleh Sungmin, Sungmin menghela nafasnya sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya pada badan jok mobil.

"Cepat sembuh Yeobo ~!"

-^0^0^-

Sesampainya dikantor , Sungmin langsung meletakkan tas tangan abu abunya di atas meja kerja diruangannya. Belum sempat Sungmin duduk ditempatnya, Ryeowook teman sekantornya mendatangi Sungmin dan kemudian duduk di depan Sungmin.

"Hai, Minnie." Serunya basa-basi

Sungmin tersenyum, "Iya wookie," katanya sembari langsung duduk dan membuka beberapa dokumen diatas mejanya dan menyalakan PC didepannya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan suamimu?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Ryeowook,

"Hem , yang sabar ya Min," seru Ryeowook mencoba menyemangati sahabatnya sembari mengelus pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin kemudian tersenyum kecil sambil memeriksa beberapa dokumen penting yang akan digunakannya hari ini untuk meeting dengan timnya nanti siang.

"Oh, iya Min , aku mau memberi tahu kalau besok kita harus keluar kota untuk melakukan meeting dengan investor baru dari perusahaan NiRa." Ujar Ryeowook memberi tahu.

"Kenapa harus keluar kota?" Tanya Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya memeriksa dokumen.

"Pihak investornya yang meminta, Min." Jelas Ryeowook.

"Yasudah , kalau begitu aku tidak ikut," Tegas Sungmin.

"Tapi Min, proyek besar kita kali ini kan kau yang tangani, kalau kau tidak ikut , siapa yang akan mempresentasikan laporannya kepada pihak Investor itu?" Ryeowook mulai cemas dengan keputusan Sungmin.

"Tapi , wookie kau kan tahu , aku harus menjaga Kyuhyun, dirumahku tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Kalau aku pergi siapa yang akan menjaganya.?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kau kan bisa menitipkan ke orang tuamu atau orang tua Kyuhyun , Minnie,," Ujar Ryeowook yang sepertinya membuat amarah Sungmin sedikit bangkit, hal itu dapat dilihat dari ekspresinya yang berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Hah? Jangan bercanda kau Wookie , bukannya kau tahu ketika aku menikah dengan kyuhyun , orang tuanya tidak memberi kami restu? Dan orang tuaku ? Huh , bahkan ketika tahu keadaan Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi, mereka memintaku untuk bercerai dengan Kyuhyun. Kau mau menyuruhku menitipkan Kyuhyun pada mereka?" Tanya Sungmin mulai emosi. Secara tidak langsung Ryeowook membuka kenangan yang tidak ingin diingat oleh Sungmin.

"Mian , Minnie , aku tak bermaksud…"

"Sudahlah wookie, keputusanku sama seperti awal , aku tidak mau ikut." Tegas Sungmin memotong pembicaraan Ryeowook.

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau kau ajak Kyuhyun untuk ikut bersamamu, Minnie?" Ujar Ryeowook memberi solusi, bagaimanapun Ryeowook harus membuat Minnie ikut dalam meeting dengan investor besar kali ini. Sang atasan sudah memintanya untuk membujuk Sungmin ikut dalam tugas luar kota ini.

Sungmin terlihat berfikir. Benar juga. Dengan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk turut serta , dia bisa tetap menjalankan tugasnya sembari menjaga Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah , akan aku bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun nanti malam." Seru Sungmin.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menahan diri untuk mencela perkataan Sungmin barusan. Bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun? Hah? Apa tidak salah? Kalau dulu masih mungkin, tapi sekarang? Keadaan Kyuhyun sudah berbeda, jadi mana mungkin Sungmin bisa membahasnya dengan Kyuhyun. Huft, tapi pertanyaan itu hanya bisa dia utarakan dalam batinnya, dia tidak mau membuat Sungmin membatalkan pertimbangannya untuk ikut keluar kota.

Lebih baik iyakan saja daripada Sungmin kembali marah.

-^0^0^-

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 petang ketika Sungmin sampai ditempat terapi milik temannya, Dasom. Setelah memakirkan Honda Civic putihnya , dia langsung melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam ruangan Dasom.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

"Masuk!" Terdengar suara dari dalam memerintahkan Sungmin untuk masuk.

Dan tanpa berfikir dua kali , Sungmin memutuskan membuka pintu tersebut.

"Ouh, Minnie," seru Dasom

"Mian ya Dasom hari ini aku terlambat menjemput Kyuhyun lagi," ucapnya segera sebelum duduk didepan Dasom.

"Gwaenchana, Minnie, Oh iya kau ingin menjemput Kyuhyun ? Dia ada di…"

"Tidak , Dasom. Aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu." Sela Sungmin.

Dasom yang tadinya sudah mulai beranjak , kembali mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi. "Oh, baiklah. Kau mau membicarakan apa Min?" tanya Dasom.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu mengenai Kyuhyun saja, bagaimana dia hari ini? Apa terlibat masalah lagi?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Masalah?" Dasom tersenyum. "Tidak ada masalah hari ini, sepanjang hari dia hanya bersamaku, grafik perkembangannya memang masih sangat lambat, tapi kau tenang saja Minnie, dia pasti akan sembuh," Sambung Dasom.

"Ne, Dasom, gomawoyo , kau mau aku repotkan dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun diklinikmu ini, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu." Ucap Sungmin sembari mengangguk.

"Sudahlah , Minnie, kau tidak perlu sungkan," Balas Dasom

"Oh iya , aku ada rencana untuk mengajak Kyuhyun untuk keluar kota bersamaku besok untuk beberapa hari. Bagaimana menurutmu ? Apakah kondisi tubuh Kyuhyun memungkinkan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Hem , kalau aku lihat kondisi Kyuhyun memang tidak terlalu lemah , kau bisa mengajaknya keluar kota, tapi jangan buat dia lelah ya, Minnie, tubuhnya masih sangat rentan, terlebih luka geger otak itu masih belum terlalu lama." Saran Dasom

"Okay , Dasom. Tentu aku akan menjaga orang yang sangat kucintai itu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya lelah. Terima kasih banyak Dasom."

"Cheonmaneyo, Minnie," sahut Dasom

"Oh iya , bisa kau antarkan aku kekelas Kyuhyun?"

"Ne, Minnie. Kajja!"

-^0^0^-  
Kyuhyun kini tengah duduk dibawah sambil menonton acara TV yang sangat digemarinya ketika Sungmin mencoba mengajaknya untuk pergi tidur.

"Kyu," Panggil Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun tidak menoleh dan tetap konsentrasi pada layar TV 40 inchi tersebut.

"Kyu,," panggil Sungmin sekali lagi.

Dan kali ini Kyuhyun menoleh menghadap kearah Sungmin yang tengah duduk di sofanya. "Sebentar lagi ya Miniming, acaranya belum selesai , aku masih mau nonton, aku mohon Miniming," Seru Kyuhyun sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya diatas kepala sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya erat-erat untuk meyakinkan sungmin agar mengijinkannya untuk tetap nonton.

Dan Sungmin hannya tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya tersebut. Dengan gerak perlahan Sungmin menurunkan tubuhnya dari sofa dan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun, "Ne , tapi hanya lima menit saja ya?" tanya Sungmin lembut.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sungmin dengan serta merta Kyuhyun kembali menghadap ke arah layar TV. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian mencoba duduk disamping Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh suaminya itu dengan tidak terlalu kencang agar tidak membuat Kyuhyun merasa sesak, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dibahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin dan menatapnya dengan tatapan watados layaknya seorang anak kecil, "Miniming kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ah , tidak apa-apa , aku hanya ingin begini saja, boleh kan, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sembari memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, meskipun tidak membuka matanya , namun Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun baru saja menggeleng.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sembari mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kepalamu berat Miniming," Jawab Kyuhyun polos dengan nada sedikit protes merajuk. Untung saja dia dalam keadaan duduk , kalau berdiri bisa saja Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Ouh," Sungmin hanya ber-Oh ria. "Yasudah kalau begitu aku tunggu dikamar ya Kyu, ingat waktumu tinggal 3 menit lagi," Ujar Sungmin sembari beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu , tepatnya kejadian ketika kyuhyun, suaminya mengalami kecelakaan , Sungmin jadi banyak pikiran. Begitu banyak orang-orang yang mau mencoba memisahkannya dengan orang yang dicintainya tersebut.

"Kyu,," desisnya sembari memandang ke atas langit-langit kamarnya, kemudian merubah posisinya menghadap kekanan, dan langsung tepat melihat fotonya bersama Kyuhyun ketika mereka belum menikah dulu.

Ditengah keasyikannya memandang foto mereka berdua, tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah luar pintu kamar dibuka. Sungmin reflek menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun hendak tidur disampingnya.

"Kyu,," Seru Sungmin tersenyum. "Sini…" sambungnya sembari mengusap kasur disampingnya pertanda mengajak Kyuhyun untuk tidur.

Kyuhyun pun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin dan kemudian menghadap ke arah Sungmin. "Miniming,," panggil Kyuhyun

"Iya , Kyu," Sahut Sungmin dengan senyum lembut pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku , …"

"Aku apa , Kyu?"

"Ehm , tidak jadi deh," Ujar Kyuhyun sembari memposisikan tubuhnya lurus.

"Eh ," Sungmin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun agar menoleh kesampingnya, "Kok tidak jadi? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Aku,,,," ujarnya. "Tidak jadi ah , aku takut miniming tidak mau," Sambung Kyuhyun.

"Lho? Kok begitu , memangnya Kyuhyun mau apa?" Tanya Sungmin sabar.

"Aku, ehm , ini miniming , kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa sakit, aku bingung, aku tidak tahu cara menghilangkan sakitnya, jadi aku mau minta miniming membuang rasa sakitnya, aku tidak suka miniming," Rengek Kyuhyun manja.

"Oh , mana sini coba aku lihat, Kyu." Sungmin meraih kepala Kyuhyun dan memijat pelan pelipisnya perlahan.

Dan Kyuhyun terlihat menikmati pijitan kecil dari Sungmin.

"Bagaimana Kyu? Lebih baik?" Tanya Sungmin sembari terus memijat

Kyuhyun mengangguk sembari memejamkan matanya, Sungmin memandang garis raut wajah suaminya, laki-laki yang dulu sangat protektif dan menyayanginya kini tengah dalam keadaan tidak sehat dan rentan. Dengan sayang Sungmin terus mencoba memijat pelipis Kyuhyun , berharap dengan begitu dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan suaminya. Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan pembicaraan Ryeowook tadi pagi terlintas dikepalanya. Mengajak Kyuhyun keluar kota. Apa sebaiknya Sungmin menanyakan pada Kyuhyun sekarang? Karena besok merupakan jadwal keberangkatannya.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan malah justru terus menikmati sentuhan tangan dari wanita dihadapannya kini.

"Besok kita jalan-jalan yuk," sambung Sungmin

Mendengar kata jalan-jalan Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya, "Jalan-jalan?" Tanyanya dengan mata berbinar bak anak kecil yang hendak diajak ke taman bermain oleh keluarganya.

"Iya, kita keluar kota. Mau tidak?" Tanya Sungmin sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, "Tentu saja aku mau miniming, kau kan sudah lama tidak mengajakku jalan-jalan lagi," Serunya sembari mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

Dengan serta merta Sungmin mencubit bibir itu dengan gemasnya. "Oleh karna itu aku ingin mengajakmu keluar kota selama beberapa hari," Sahutnya.

Dalam hati terbesit rasa bersalah pada diri Sungmin, bukankah dia keluar kota sebenarnya untuk bekerja? Tapi yasudahlah , yang penting dia tetap bisa menjaga Kyuhyun walaupun harus sambil bekerja.

"Oh , okeh , baiklah , aku mau. Yasudah kalau begitu,,," Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin dan menjauhkannya dari kepalanya. "Miniming tidur saja , sekarang , aku juga mau tidur, biar besok bisa bangun lebih awal." Seru Kyuhyun penuh semangat , sembari mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Baiklah , Kyu," Sungmin sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Kyuhyun lembut, setelah kening , Sungmin beralih ke hidung dan terakhir ke bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. Dan Kyuhyun hanya meresponnya dengan tersenyum sembari matanya dipaksakan terpejam.

Sungmin memang sudah terbiasa melakukan hal itu pada Kyuhyun , semenjak awal Kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini. Awalnya memang Kyuhyun agak risih dan menolak karena merasa asing. Namun sungmin terus melakukan itu sejak 6bulan lalu sebelum tidur , jadilah dia terbiasa dan tidak menolaknya dan tidak juga membalasnya.

Setelah itu , Sungmin langsung menarik bed cover soft blue untuk menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun dan dirinya.

"Nite, chagiya ^^" serunya sembari mengelus pelan rambut Kyuhyun penuh sayang.

-^0^0^-  
Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi ketika Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan lengan tangan Sungmin, berniat membuatnya bangun.

"Miniming ,,,," rengeknya

"Nggg,," Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir Sungmin, "Ada apa Kyu?" sambungnya dengan mata masih tertutup.

"Katanya kita mau pergi , ayo bangun, nanti telat,," Serunya sambil tetap menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sungmin dan sesekali menariknya.

"Aiissshh , iya, iya , aku bangun." Jawab Sungmin sembari memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Setelah terduduk, Sungmin membuka matanya . "Kyu mandi dulu ya?"

"Ne," Serunya dengan senyum senang , kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Dan dengan serta merta Sungmin menarik Kaos Kyuhyun untuk dilepaskan, dan terlihatlah bekas luka kejadian waktu itu. Sungmin menarik napas panjang-panjang.

"Kyu,," Lirihnya.

-^0^0^-

"Kyuhyun jangan kemana-mana ya." Perintah Sungmin sesampainya mereka di kamar hotel tempat mereka menginap diluar kota. Untung saja atasan Sungmin mengijinkan dan memaklumi Sungmin yang membawa turut serta suaminya dalam dinas luar kota kali ini.

"Lho?" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari duduk disisi ranjang berselimut putih. "Katanya mau jalan-jalan, Miniming. Kok malah nggak boleh keluar?" Protesnya kemudian.

"Iya ," Sungmin menyusul Kyuhyun untuk duduk. "Tapi aku harus pergi dulu sebentar , Kyu. Pokoknya selama aku belum pulang, Kyu tidak boleh keluar kamar ya, didalam saja. Dan ini…" Sungmin menyerahkan sebuah handphone. "Kalau Kyu mau apa-apa , tekan angka 2 , lalu sebutkan Kyu mau apa, arra?" Titah Sungmin dengan sabar.

"Huh," Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan cemberut, "Yasudahlah, tapi janji ya , abis Miniming pulang nanti kita langsung jalan-jalan?" Seru Kyuhyun sembari mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

"Ne!" Sahut Sungmin sembari melingkarkan tangan kelingkingnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang karena Sungmin sudah berjanji.

"Yasudah Kyu , aku pergi dulu yah, Chup." Seru Sungmin sembari mencium rambut berponi dikening suaminya tersebut.

-^0^0^0-

"Maaf ya Minnie , kami tidak tahu kalau ternyata meeting kita kali ini harus sampai larut malam seperti ini," Seru Ryeowook tak enak hati. Mereka berdua kini berada dilift hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Tak apa, Wookie. Ini bukan salahmu, investor itu saja yang kurang professional , janjian jam 3, dia baru datang 3 jam setelahnya." Keluh Sungmin.

"Iya juga sih. Huh kalau bukan investor besar sudah aku tinggal pergi tadi.." Sungut Ryeowook kesal sendiri.

"Hahaha , sudahlah Wookie," Ujar Sungmin. "Aku duluan ya, Wookie. Sampai besok!" Sambung Sungmin ketka pintu lift terbuka tanda dia telah sampai dilantai 15, tempat kamarnya berada.

"Ne, Minnie. Sampai besok ^^" Sahut Ryeowook yang kemudian hilang dibalik pintu lift yang menutup kembali membawa Ryeowook kelantai 16.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru. Dia sudah meninggalkan Kyuhyun terlalu lama, dan lagipula dia khawatir Kyuhyun belum makan, memang sih tadi Sungmin sudah meninggalkan makanan, namun Sungmin takut kalau Kyuhyun tidak memakannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sungmin sampai dikamar bernomor 1215. Dibukanya pintu kamar tersebut pelan-pelan, dan didapatinya lampu ruangan tersebut gelap. Kyuhyun sudah tidur mungkin. Begitu pikirnya ketika tidak mendapati lampu menyala. Dengan pelan Sungmin menutup dan mngunci pintu kamarnya dan beranjak keruangan kamar yang sebenarnya.

Ketika dia memasuki kamarnya , dia lihat Kyuhyun tengah tertidur menggunakan baju yang sama ketika Sungmin pergi tadi. Dan dilihatnya sedikit gerakan Kyuhyun. Ah dia belum tertidur!

"Kyu,," Sungmin menghampiri ranjang ukuran Kingsize tersebut dan memanggil Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Namun tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyu," Sungmin kembali memanggil Kyuhyun kali ini disertai dengan sentuhan kecil dipundak Kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun langsung menepisnya.

Ah, Kyuhyun sedang merajuk rupanya. Sahut Sungmin dalam hati mengerti. "Mian ya Kyu , karena aku pulang terlalu malam , kita jadi tidak bisa jalan-jalan," Seru Sungmin. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak menggubrisnya.

Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan hendak mengerjai Kyuhyun sedikit. Pertama Sungmin menyalakan lampu, dilihatnya reaksi kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang sedikit terkejut , dan terlihat dipaksakan untuk dipejamkan. Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

Dan kedua, Sungmin mengambil ancang-ancang mengangkat blues putihnya untuk dibuka, dan ketika baru sampai sebatas perut, Kyuhyun berteriak.

"Iiih , Miniming ,

Sungmin menurunkan bluesnya lagi, dan menoleh kepada Kyuhyun, "Kenapa Kyu?" Tanyanya skeptis.

"Kalau mau ganti baju jangan didepan aku, kan malu ,

Sungmin tersenyum geli, "Oh , emang Kyuhyun masih terjaga , aku pikir tadi sudah tidur , makanya aku berniat ganti baju disini saja." Sahut Sungmin.

"Ihhh , Miniming tadi itu aku belum tidur tau ,

"Nah lho?" Sungmin pura-pura terkejut. "Lalu tadi kenapa ketika aku panggil Kyuhyun tidak menjawab?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku kan lagi ngambek sama Miniming ,

"Yah, Kyuhyun kok gitu , Minnie kan udah minta maaf," Ujar Sungmin pura-pura sedih. "Maafin Minnie yah, Kyuhyun?" Pinta Sungmin sembari menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Gamau ah , pokoknya sekarang kita marahan, Miniming," Tegas Kyuhyun yang kemudian langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur dan pura-pura memejamkan mata.

"Huh ,yaudah deh, aku ganti baju dikamar mandi dulu yah," Sahut Sungmin sembari mengusap wajah Kyuhyun, percuma memaksakan Kyuhyun, meskipun sedang sakit , sikap keras kepalanya ternyata tetap tidak hilang.

"Ihh , Miniming mah gitu" gerutu Kyuhyun sebal.

"Kyu, tadi udah makan belum?" Tanya Sungmin sambil membersihkan riasan diwajahnya.

"Udah!" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Oh, baguslah. Ehm Kyuhyun udah tidur?" Tanya Sungmin sekali lagi.

"Udah!" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat lagi.

Sungmin tertawa mendengar jawabannya suaminya, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun sudah tidur, sedangkan barusan saja dia menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Kok nggak ganti baju?" Tanya Sungmin sembari menghampiri ranjang mereka.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya sebelah dan melirik kebadannya. Kemudian bangun dan memposisikan dirinya duduk dihadapan Sungmin sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin membalasnya dengan tersenyum , kemudian mengambil piyama berwarna sama dengan Sungmin didalam koper yang terdapat disamping kiri ranjang mereka.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya keatas. Dan langsung saja Sungmin membuka kaosnya dan dengan cepat memakaikan piyama tersebut ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu , maafin Minnie ya?" Pinta Sungmin sembari mengancingkan satu persatu kancing piyama Kyuhyun.

"Hum , gimana yah?"

"Ayolah Kyuhyun , masa Kyuhyun tega sama Minnie :'(…"

"Iya deh iya , Kyu maafin , tapi Miniming gaboleh ingkar janji lagi ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun agak serius.

Sungmin mengangguk senang, "Iya deh. Minnie janji. Oh iya Kyuhyun berdiri dong, makein celananya jadi susah nih."

Kyuhyun berdiri, dan ketika berdiri sangat terlihat tubuh tingginya yang tegap yang dulu selalu dibanggakannya ketika bermain basket.

Terlihat didepan Sungmin seorang laki-laki tampan dengan piyama pink dan celana bahan selutut. Sungmin tersenyum. Dan kemudian memakaikan celana panjang piyama pink tersebut kepada Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai Kyuhyun kembali duduk.

"Nah, udah selesai. Sekarang Kyuhyun tidur yah!"

"Miniming.."

"Iya Kyu."

"Kita kapan jalan-jalannya?" Tanya Kyuhyunn sedih dengan muka memelas.

Sungmin memelas nafas. Besok ia masih harus meeting, karena meeting tadi masih belum selesai, dan Besoknya mereka harus segera kembali pulang.

"Ehm, Minnie usahain ya Kyu, sekarang Kyuhyun tidur aja udah malem." Seru Sungmin sembari mendorong bahu Kyuhyun untuk tidur.

"Diusahain? Yah :'(,," Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya dengan sedih dan memposisikan tubuhnya membelakangi Sungmin.

Sungmin ikut merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik tubuh Kyuhyun supaya menghadapnya.

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dengan paksa dan tanpa senyum. Lalu Sungmin melakukan ritual biasa sebelum mereka tertidur , menarik wajah Kyuhyun untuk mendekat, dan Kyuhyun tidak berusaha memberontak meskipun sedang dalam keadaan kecewa. Kemudian diciumnya kening , hidung dan bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Minnie janji besok bakal ngajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan." Serunya sambil mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, "Jeongmal? Gomawoyo Miniming," Serunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Cheonmaneyo Kyuhyunie, tapi malam ini Kyuhyun tidurnya meluk Minnie ya?" Pinta Sungmin manja.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, kemudian tersenyum, "Yaudah deh , karena besok Miniming mau ngajak Kyu jalan-jalan jadi Kyu tidurnya meluk Miniming," Seru Kyuhyun sembari menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk mendekat.

"Deg!" Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang. Walaupun sudah lama menikah. Perasaan berdegup kencang ini tidak pernah hilang setiap kali tubuhnya didekap hangat oleh suaminya itu. Dan hal itu baru bisa dia rasakan lagi semenjak 6 bulan lalu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mendekapnya hangat seperti itu lagi, melainkan dirinya yang selalu mendekap Kyuhyun. Meskipun ditubuh dan posisi yang sama , tentu rasanya akan lain kalau kita yang dipeluk bukan?

-^0^0^0-

Untunglah meeting hari kedua tidak terlalu memakan waktu lama , hanya beberapa jam saja, dan kemudian Sungmin bisa mengajak Kyuhyun berkeliling disekitar hotel yang mereka tempati. Mereka sengaja hanya berjalan kaki saja , mengingat keindahan tempat – tempat yang mereka lewati sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Dan kini KyuMin sedang berada disebuah gedung besar bersejarah pusat kota tersebut. Kyuhyun sangat senang dengan tiap jengkal dari apa yang dilihatnya. Karena kesibukkannya bekerja, Sungmin sudah jarang mengajaknya pergi.

Mau pergi sendiri, tidak diperbolehkan oleh Sungmin. Jadilah Kyuhyun menunggu waktu luang Sungmin untuk mereka jalan-jalan. Dan walaupun belum berkesempatan mendapatkan waktu luang yang banyak. Setidaknya mereka bisa sedikit refresing.

Namun ternyata hari itu bukan hari keberuntungan bagi mereka berdua. Ketika mereka berada disalah satu tempat yang cukup sepi, mereka dihadang oleh 3 orang laki-laki yang nampak seperti kawanan preman pengganggu.

"Hey , hey , kita lihat ini , sepasang kekasih yang sangaaat serasiii…" Ujar salah satu preman yang sepertinya merupakan ketua dari mereka.

KyuMin mundur beberapa langkah. Dan Sungmin memerintahkan Kyuhyun untuk berlindung dibalik tubuhnya. "Mau apa kalian?" Tanya Sungmin tegas meskipun sebenarnya dia ketakutan.

"Mau apa? Hem , mau apa ya? Hey kalian berdua enaknya kita apakan mereka berdua?" Seru sang ketua kepada kedua anak buahnya.

"Hahaha ,laki-lakinya keliatan bodoh dan perempuannya lumayan boss, masa iya boss nggak tertarik." Celetuk salah satu anak buahnya.

'Deg!' Sungmin memundurkan kembali langkahnya diikuti Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha , betul juga apa katamu, lagipula pria yang bersamanya walaupun terlihat serasi sepertinya idiot. Kalian berdua, amankan laki-laki bodoh itu , biar aku yang mengurus wanita ini," Serunya kepada anak buahnya.

Dan dengan serta merta , kedua anak buahnya menghampiri dan memegang kedua lengan Kyuhyun kuat , dan menariknya menjauhi Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun!" Teriak Sungmin.

"Sssttt.." desis sang Ketua tersebut kepada Sungmin.

"M-mau apa kalian?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketakutan

"Halah, diam kau , nanti kau juga lihat sendiri!" Bentak salah satu dari mereka.

Sementara Kedua anak buahnya sibuk mengamankan Kyuhyun, sang ketua kini sibuk mendekati Sungmin, dia melangkah menghampiri Sungmin dengan gerakan perlahan yang membuat Sungmin ketakutan.

Dia mendekati Sungmin , hendak mencium Sungmin , namun Sungmin langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dengan tampang sombong untuk menutupi ketakutannya.

"Kau pikir kau pantas menciumku?" Tanya Sungmin angkuh

"Heh?" Sang Ketua mengangkat alisnya

"Tidakkah kau memiliki cermin? Orang bertampang bodoh sepertimu tidak pantas menciumku." Tambah Sungmin yang tanpa sadar mengundang emosi laki-laki kekar tersebut.

"Sialan kau," Sang pria kekar yang diketahui bernama Kang In mendorong tubuh Sungmin dengan kasar hingga Sungmin terjerembab jatuh ketanah.

"Miniming!" Seru Kyuhyun yang masih berada dalam jeratan kedua anak buah Kang In.

"Aww," Sungmin merintih kesakitan sembari memegangi sikunya. "Ternyata , selain bodoh kau juga pengecut. Banci!" Sambung Sungmin mencari mati.

"Apa kau bilang? Plakkk!" Kang In menampar Sungmin hingga keluar cairan merah segar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Miniming!" Kyuhyun menjerit lagi mencoba memberontak, dia tidak tega melihat Minimingnya ditampar seperti itu, setiap melihat darah , Kyuhyun meyakini bahwa ada luka yang ditimbulkan. Mengapa dia berfikiran seperti itu karena memang dia pernah merasakannya.

Namun percuma saja, karena semakin dia berusaha berontak semakin kencang pula jeratan ditangannya menjadi.

"Rasakan itu angkuh! Kau masih berani mengataiku bodoh!" Tanya KangIn sembari menangkap wajah Sungmin dan memegangnya dengan kasar.

Dan Sungmin menatapnya tajam seakan tidak merasakan takut sama sekali.

"Cuih!" Dan entah keberanian dari mana lagi, Sungmin meludahi Kangin , Kangin yang terkejut mendorong Sungmin semakin terjatuh lagi hingga tubuh Sungmin membentur benda yang keras.

Kangin berdiri, "Kurang ajar kau!" Serunya sembari mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Dan kemudian Kangin melirik kesekitarnya dan ketika perhatiaannya terhenti pada sebuah balok kayu yang ada didekatnya.

Dan dengan cepat dia mengambil kayu itu, lalu kembali menghampiri Sungmin kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukulkan kayu itu ke Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya pelan.

"Miniming!"

"Bruukkk!"

Terdengar suara pukulan keras ditelinga Sungmin, namun kenapa dia tidak merasakan sakit? Dibuka matanya perlahan dan dilihatnya Kyuhyun tengah berlutut dihadapannya, "Miniming," Seru Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

"Kyuhyun!" Jerit Sungmin kemudian.

"Bosss , dia mati! Bagaimana ini?" Tanya salah satu anak buah Kangin

Kangin melemparkan dengan sembarang balok yang dia gunakan tadi, "Aissshhh , sudah tinggalkan saja mereka , lebih baik kita kabur!" Seru Kangin yang kemudian berlari disusul kedua anak buahnya meninggalkan Sungmin yang histeris.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menggapai kepala suaminya, dan dia rasakan basah disekitar kepala Kyuhyun. "Tidak!" Dia melihat tangannya penuh dengan darah.

"Kyuhyun!"

-^0^0^-

Sesosok tubuh lemah tak berdaya kini tengah berbaring diatas ranjang putih. Selang infuse terpasang rapi ditubuhnya , ini sudah hampir 5jam dia tak sadarkan diri.

Sementara itu seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian kotor bernoda darah ditubuhnya masih saja setia menunggu untuk kesadaran sang kekasih.

Dalam diamnya sebenarnya dia menangis. Hanya saja kini suaranya tidak dapat keluar lagi, sudah habis dia keluarkan, namun masih saja tetap tidak membuat keadaannya menjadi lebih baik.

Ini kedua kalinya dia menunggui suaminya dalam keadaan kritis seperti ini. Yang pertama , Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan untuk suaminya hidup. Namun sekarang , entahlah.

Sungmin mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Bahkan luka peristiwa enam bulan lalu pun belum kering benar, namun kini sudah ditambah lagi dengan benturan benda keras yang membuatnya tidak sadarkan sampai sekarang ini.

Suara monitoring detak jantung masih terdengar diruangan bernuansa putih itu. Sungmin terus memantau perkembangan dari monitor tersebut.

"Kalau dia bisa sadar artinya dia sudah melewatkan masa kritisnya, namun…." seorang dokter menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang ini.

"Namun apa dok?" Tanya Sungmin beberapa waktu lalu ketika Dokter memberi tahu keadaan suaminya.

"Kalau dia tidak sadarkan juga sampai besok, dia tidak akan…"

"Stopp!" Sungmin memotong perkataan dokter tersebut. "Tinggalkan kami berdua dok!" Pinta Sungmin tegas.

Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, namun Kyuhyun masih saja terbaring lelap diatas ranjangnya.

"Kyu,," Lirih Sungmin sembari mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun. "Ayo, besok kita bisa jalan-jalan lagi!" sambungnya kemudian.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak merespon apapun.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan kemana Kyu? Akan kuantar, aku ini aku tidak akan menunda atau mengingkarinya lagi Kyu. Ke lotte world? Atau ke mana pun kau mau, aku pasti akan mengantarmu, tapi aku mohon bangun Kyu!" Ujar Sungmin penuh kesakitan menahan kesedihannya.

Ditengah kesedihannya meratapi sang suami , tiba tiba Sungmin dikejutkan dengan suara monitoring detak jantung yang berubah, dilihatnya monitoring tersebut. Garis lurus terpampang jelas disitu.

Sungmin melihat ke arah Kyuhyun, kemudian menghentakan tubuh Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyun bangun!" serunya sambil menangis histeris.

Dilihatnya sisi kanan dekat monitoring detak jantung, segera dia ambil alarm rumah sakit dan menekannya berulang kali dengan panik. Tak butuh berapa lama Dokter dan perawat pun datang. Kemudian mengambil alih memeriksa Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melihat dokter tersebut menyuruh perawat mengambilkan alat pacu jantung. Dan kemudian menggunakan alat itu pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menangis melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlihat lemah seperti itu, dia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, bahkan untuk menangis pun suaranya sudah habis.

Dokter terus mencoba memacu jantung Kyuhyun meskipun tak ada respon sama sekali dari Kyuhyun, hingga pada akhirnya sang dokter menghentikkan usahanya.

Sungmin terkejut, kenapa sang dokter menghentikannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun pun belum menunjukan sedikit reaksi. "Dok kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Sungmin sembari memegang kedua lengan dokter tersebut kencang.

"Maafkan kami nyonya Cho , kamu sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin namun takdir berkata lain.."

"Tidak! Jangan katakan itu! Cepat sadarkan Kyuhyun dok, bangunkan dia! Kami sudah menyusun rencana untuk pergi jalan-jalan dok," Ujar Sungmin dengan lirih.

"Tolong bangunkan dia dok, aku mohon!" Pintanya sekali lagi.

"Aku hanya memiliki Kyuhyun , dokterrr!" Serunya kencang.

"Aku mohon dokter," lirih sungmin dengan tubuh yang berangsur terjatuh dilantai.

Sang dokter mencoba membantunya berdiri. "Maaf Nyonya Cho," Serunya sekali lagi.

Sungmin menoleh kepada Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk tubuh suaminya tersebut dengan erat seakan tidak ingin kehilangan sosok yang walaupun baru hidup beberapa bulan bersamanya, sudah sangat berarti didalam hidupnya. Yang walaupun 6bulan terakhir ini, Kyuhyun lebih membuatnya kerepotan ataupun lebih lelah dari biasanya. Itu semua dia terima dengan ikhlas dan dia jalani dengan perasaan tulus.

Sungmin membayangkan, dengan kejadian mendadak seperti ini, hancurlah segala keindahan akan bayangan masa depan keluarga yang akan dijalaninya bersama Kyuhyun apabila Kyuhyun sembuh nanti. Semuanya telah hilang. Sirna dan lenyap bersama keheningan isak tangisnya yang bahkan tak bersuara.

-^0^0^-

END

or

TBC ?

Rencana sih oneshoot tapi ...  
Kalian yang ya menentukan readers ^^

My first fiction in this site :) mind to review ?


End file.
